1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vest-like article of clothing structured to carry items on a person's upper body. More particularly, it relates to a vest-like article of clothing structured to carry items such as photographic equipment and batteries in such a manner that the batteries can transmit electrical current from within the vest to equipment being used such as a camera, and in such a manner that the batteries can be charged or recharged while in the vest when the vest is not in use. Additionally, the vest-like article of clothing has specific structural features which enable the vest to be used by persons of all sizes, while maintaining electrical interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Activities such as professional photography require individuals to carry and to use efficiently a large assortment of equipment and supplies. Included are cameras, portable batteries, portable lights, videotape, film, recording tools, writing instruments, documents and individual identification. Currently, such articles are carried in various bags, pockets, cartons and cases. As a result of relatively unorganized carriage of this equipment and supplies, their use by professional or amateur photographers, artists or others, consumes excessive time and mental energy. Additionally, recharging of the batteries and care of equipment when not in use also consumes a large portion of time that could be decreased with an effective tool for handling and using such items. That is the nature and purpose of this invention. It is a tool, in the form of an apparel articles, that is worn in electrical-supply and tool placement working relation with photographic equipment or other types of equipment, and may also be utilized to recharge electrical energy conveniently and efficiently when not in use. Furthermore, the present invention is particularly structured to fit all sizes of individuals by an adjusting waist structure. Usually, vest or like articles must be particularly sized for an individual user, especially if there are any internal interconnected parts, but applicant's invention enables ordered and continued interconnection of internal features despite the adjusted size, thereby enabling multiple users to wear the same vest.
Prior art is demonstrated in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,341 discloses a carrying belt for objects comprising several compartments on a protective cover of synthetic plastic material supported by a belt of synthetic plastic material having a buckle and closure tongue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,121 discloses a tactical load-bearing vest designed to carry supplies necessary for combatants in certain military operation or the like.
An infiltrator vest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,307. It is designed to carry equipment necessary for survival in combat conditions. Similarly, a pack carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,486. This load-carrying device is in the form of a corset-like harness or frame assembly which places the stress of a load generally in the area of the hips of an individual.
A utility vest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,526. This vest type of structure is designed with pouches of various shapes and sizes to hold various occupational tools and is not related to the maintenance, supply or carrying of a portable electrical current or power source.
A pack vest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127. It is structured to define a utility garment for load portage in the shape of a vest containing load-carrying compartments on the back and front flaps of the vest.
A vest-like structure for a photographer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,459. This vest structure includes a plurality of pockets for carrying various types of photographic equipment or the like.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,360 granted to the applicant on Jun. 18, 1991, discloses a vest or like article of clothing for carrying rechargeable batteries, which has a plurality of interconnected pouches for holding batteries, and a belt-like fastening means passing therethrough which functions to tighten and loosen the vest around the user. This vest, however, does not includes the great degree of waist adjustability provided by the applicant's new invention, and does not contain the quantity of pockets and internal compartments which facilitate ordered interconnection of all parts of the vest despite the size of the user. Further, the vest of the present invention may be utilized and fastened to the user's upper body in a secure, stabilized position without the need of an extended belt about the waist portion.
While all of the above prior art devices in the referenced patents are assumed to be operable for their intended function, none discloses an article of clothing of vest-type structure specifically designed to carry rechargeable batteries in a manner that electrical current is supplied from them for powering equipment when in use and supplied to them for recharging when not in use. Additionally, none provide for carriage of batteries and such items as photographic equipment in ways that can be used efficiently with minimal stress on the lower back of a wearer's body, and that may be adjustably fitted for multiple users while still remaining functionally interconnected.